Noah (Total Drama)
Noah, labeled The Schemer, was a camper on Total Drama Island as a member of the Screaming Gophers. He did not compete on Total Drama Action, but he appeared on the Total Drama Action Aftermath as a member of the peanut gallery. He was a contestant on Total Drama World Tour as a member of Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. He was seen with the original contestants on a yacht in the first episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Involvement Total Drama Island "Not So Happy Campers - Part 1" Noah is the twelfth contestant to arrive on the island, asking Chris if he got his memo about his life threatening allergies. Chris replies that he was sure that someone did. He then asks if this is where they're staying. Duncan pipes up, saying it's his mother's house, and they're throwing a party. Noah then comments about Duncan's piercings and asks if he did them himself. In response, Duncan threatens him by grabbing his lip, and asking if he wanted one. Noah doesn't seem scared at all and simply asks for his lip back (refusing the offer), then gives a sarcastic thanks to Duncan after he lets him go. He is later put on the Screaming Gophers. While having lunch in the main lodge, Noah is given an extra serving of Chef's Special by Chef Hatchet, who calls Noah "scrawny kid." Noah regards the meal warily, but accepts it without complaining. "Not So Happy Campers - Part 2" Noah doesn't have any lines, but he seems to be doing a decent job at the challenges. He isn't shown diving off the cliff, but is later seen in the safe zone with Trent, indicating that he jumped successfully. He and Lindsay pull a cart together towards camp. Upon arriving at the camp site he, Izzy and Trent are seen struggling to open the crates, using only their teeth, prior to Chris' instructions. Once the crates are all open, Noah is seen helping Trent fix one of the crates and later standing at Lake Wawanakwa to collect the water for the team's hot-tub. After the Gophers win the first challenge, Noah, Beth, Leshawna, and Trent cheer and during the night Noah, Owen, and Leshawna do a victory dance and chant at the hot tub party for their team. "The Big Sleep" Noah does surprisingly well during the twenty-kilometer run. However, he later passes out due to lack of air and is carried to the main lodge by Owen, who then places Noah on a table and performs CPR by pumping Noah's chest to normalize his breathing rate. Noah might not have fully passed out or may have been faking to get carried, because when the Gophers win the race, he suddenly revives and cheers with the rest of his team. When the Awake-A-Thon part of the challenge starts, Noah is one of the first contestants to fall asleep. He accidentally kisses Cody on the ear in his sleep and eventually they both wake up screaming, embarrassed and frightened by what happened. "Dodgebrawl" When Chris introduces the challenge, Noah sarcastically calls it, "another mentally challenging test," to which Lindsay seriously agrees. When the challenge starts, all Noah does is read while his team works, explaining that sports aren't his forté. He sarcastically cheers for his team throughout the dodgeball competition, and the anger felt by the team after they lose is directed at Noah when he hypocritically tells them that they put in a weak effort. At the elimination ceremony, he appears to be very confident about staying over Lindsay and is shocked when he is voted out. He tells his former team that they made a huge mistake in voting him out, and they then proceed to throw marshmallows at him. Considering his attitude in this episode and the previous one, it is insinuated that Noah has the potential to be a strong contestant, but simply lacks the will and/or desire to utilize said potential and only does so when he sees fit. "Haute Camp-ture" Noah is seen drinking a tropical beverage and sitting at a refreshments bar in the Playa Des Losers pool with Katie and Sadie, while Izzy swims around them. In this episode, the incident between Noah and Cody is mentioned by Izzy, much to his annoyance. She also teases him later, which slightly irritates him. After hearing that Lindsay made it on the cover of "star-stalker magazine," he congratulates her and then tells her, "You just peaked, it's all downhill from here, honey." After hearing Courtney complain about being voted off, Noah tells her to get over it. In response, Courtney throws her glass at his head, knocking him into the pool. Still in the pool, but floating on his back, Noah informs Katie that he's rooting for Leshawna due to the fact that she locked Heather in the fridge in "If You Can't Take The Heat...". Afterwards, when Courtney discretely tells the cameraman that she wants Duncan to win, an amused Noah makes a comment on how obvious their relationship already is, comparing it to how his Golden Labrador drools over a steak. He is last seen sitting with the other ex-contestants around the Playa Des Losers pool, listening to Trent play his guitar, and chuckling in amusement when Courtney and Harold get into a slap-fight and fall into the pool, stating "Excellent." "The Very Last Episode, Really!" In the finale, Noah is one of the campers that originally sided with Owen, and does not need to be bribed with a party like many of the others. This is most likely due to their friendship. "Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island" In the special, Noah teams up with Izzy and Eva, more-or-less being civil with them most of the time (but admits in the confessional that he finds Izzy to be a 'crazy bird'). He still shows this trait when Duncan was reeling in pain from a sprained ankle after Courtney abandons him; Noah stands there and insults Duncan to his face, thinking he was too helpless to retaliate, but Noah underestimated him and lost his pants as a result. Unlike the other contestants, Noah does not fear Eva, as he did not hesitate to scold her for falling for Justin's charms when they were in possession of the case. Noah has a distinct dislike for Justin, even calling him "The Anti-Me." This feud seems to have originated during their stay in Playa Des Losers. Noah reprimanded Eva and reminded her that crushing Justin's skull was a step too far. Eva accepted Noah's advice as constructive criticism, rather than responding with rage as she normally would have in the past. At the end of the episode, he and Eva dump buckets of chum on Justin, who had just obtained the million-dollar case from Lindsay. Izzy then runs in and steals the case while Justin is distracted, but Noah and Eva do not run with her, and thus, they do not have enough time to run to the dock and land in the lake to tie with the other campers. This makes Noah ineligible to participate in Total Drama Action. Total Drama Action "The Aftermath: I" He is shown to be somewhat unemotional in the first aftermath, when Trent is playing his guitar and singing about Gwen, as Noah is the only one who isn't moved by the display. However, when Trent reveals how his grandfather had died, Noah noticeably looks dismayed. In connection with this, when Trent discovers that Gwen was the reason he was voted off and begins to experience a break-down, Noah appears to be worried. Later, Cody cheerfully tells him and the audience that he still keeps Gwen's bra with him, prompting Noah to look at him and smile in amusement. "The Aftermath: II" Noah does nothing, but sit quietly watching the aftermath hosts run the show, occasionally sharing glances with Cody or looking surprised in response to the revelations on the show. "The Aftermath: IV" His only line in the entire season is in the finale, when he gives a sarcastic, but friendly, "Yeah, right," in response to Owen saying that he is on a diet. Also, in Beth's ending, he is seen congratulating Beth when she wins and is one of the few people who lift her up onto their shoulders in celebration. "Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special" People have been trying to find information on where Noah has been since the show ended, but all they get is a blurry photo shot of him getting out of a limo. Later, at the Gemmies, he reveals that he is Chris' assistant. He is fired minutes later by Chris because the latte he had delivered to him was cold. After becoming infuriated at Chris for not crediting him during his award speech, Noah angrily kicks a TV off-screen and calls Chris a "schmuck." Noah later joins the rest of the cast on a race to New York, in an attempt to get there before the "Dirtbags" do. They use DJ's bus, after Izzy's plan of building a boat proves to require too much work. Later, Noah is skeptical about Harold's plan to use some sort of bra-catapult to slow down the Dirtbags' bus. They use the idea because, as Gwen points out, there are no better ones. When the bus flies over a cliff he can be seen getting hugged by Justin, despite their conflict, and later gets crushed by Owen. He is one of the contestants to stay behind with the bus and is seen sleeping next to Cody until the helicopter arrives. He is one of the seventeen contestants that Chris rescued and therefore was allowed to compete in Total Drama World Tour. Total Drama World Tour "Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1" Introduced by Chris as a "fan favorite," Noah returns to Total Drama World Tour with a personality largely the same as before, as shown by him quickly showing disinterest in Harold's facts about air sickness. Compared to Total Drama Island, however, even though he is still relatively lazy and not very excitable, he is more willing to participate in the challenges, if by only a slight amount. During the first challenge of the season, he, Owen, and Izzy decide to go through the pyramid and are forced to dress her up like a mummy. After losing track of her and finding a "real" mummy, Noah and Owen escape from the cave and are placed on Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. "Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2" During the next challenge, even though he doubts Alejandro's plan to balance the team on the goat, he is impressed when it does end up working. He also tells Izzy not tell the camel on Team Amazon to get on the canoe after she switches teams, telling the other team that it would not be fair since she had been exchanged. "Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan" Despite him acting a bit more enthusiastic than before, he still occasionally does not do very much to help in certain challenges. An example of this early on is during the challenge where he doesn't do the first challenge because he is allergic to panda dander (this is never confirmed) and he doesn't really care about what the team's commercial is about during the second one. "Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better" Noah sees Izzy easily cross the ice floes, he thinks he and Owen can do it as well, but he trips when he lands on the first ice floe that he lands on and is flung far into the snow when Owen jumps on it. He is, however, able to let the team barely defeat Team Amazon by instructing Owen to lean forwards. "Broadway, Baby!" In addition, he also volunteers to be pushed in the baby carriage in the challenge (which meant that he didn't have to run through central park), even falling asleep while the episode was progressing. Even then, his lack of athletic abilities can still work against him even when he tries to do certain challenges. "Slap Slap Revolution" Although he is often overshadowed by Alejandro when it comes to coming up with ideas for the challenges, he still is able to use his observance and cleverness to help himself and others during the challenge. He is the first member of his team to question Alejandro's motives. Though they get along for most of the season, he is confused as to why he gives Leshawna, a member from another team, a pep talk. Alejandro stating that he is trying to work an angle on her and, while he accepts this, it wasn't long before Leshawna ended up defeating him in the challenge (although she was eliminated later on, which was his intention). "Can't Help Falling in Louvre" He is also able to ward away Sasquatchanakwa in Paris by tricking it into thinking that he was throwing a ball, which was a trick that would later work on Izzy as well, albeit unintentionally. "Newf Kids on the Rock" Despite his intelligence, like any other contestant, there are still times where Noah is unable to understand what is going on, such as when he is completely stumped by what Jerd McLean was saying. "Jamaica Me Sweat" He does not appear to support the relationship between Owen and Izzy, however. Even though he is still friends with Izzy, he doesn't really understand how Owen can be happy together with her and seems to encourage Owen's decision to break up with her in Jamaica. "I See London..." Noah takes the leadership role for his team. While Noah takes the challenge more seriously than usual, he is a bit annoyed by Owen's efforts, especially since he was focusing on trying to make Noah laugh. It is here where Noah tells Owen about his distrust of Alejandro, calling him a "Heather with social skills" and "an oil dipped in grease," despite Owen's thoughts about Alejandro being a genuine person. After they find the second clue, it is down to only the two of them, where after they conclude that Jack the Ripper is in the Double-Decker bus, they are able to capture him. Unfortunately for them, Chris decided that, even though Noah and Owen captured the correct criminal, they still lost the challenge because of Duncan being captured by Team Amazon and, to make things worse for Noah, Alejandro had heard all of the footage from within the plane. This caused him to be voted off, but before he left, he told Owen to be wary of Alejandro. It would not be until later, however, until Owen would actually put these words into consideration. In the exclusive clip, Noah manage to land safely into a lake but was immediately attack by a school of eels. "Aftermath Aftermayhem" Noah gets a chance to come back into the competition, despite the fact that he is against coming back onto the show; he only participates because he is held by his contract to do so. He doesn't make it past his first challenge, which was to dodge lasers under risk of being attacked by the aliens from "The EX-Files". He manages to dodge the lasers for a fair amount of time, but he doesn't make it to the next challenge as he eventually gets hit. "Hawaiian Punch" When only three contestants remain, he roots for Cody but switches to rooting for Heather afterwards like most of the other contestants. Notably, he is the only one, other than Blaineley, to not be surprised when Alejandro and Heather admit that they love each other. At the end of the episode, he escapes Hawaii with his fellow contestants after Heather threw in a pineapple head into the volcano. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island "Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!" Noah appears for the last time on the yacht with the other veterans. He is seen staring down at Izzy, who is hanging upside-down from the edge of the yacht with life preservers on her head and left hand, with a blank expression on his face. He then looks at the camera with the same expression. Allies *Owen *Izzy *Cody *Tyler *Eva Enemies *Duncan *Alejandro *Chris *Heather *Justin Appearances Total Drama Island *"Not So Happy Campers - Part 1" *"Not So Happy Campers - Part 2" *"The Big Sleep" *"Dodgebrawl" *"Haute Camp-ture" *"The Very Last Episode, Really!" *"Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island" Total Drama Action *"The Aftermath: I" *"The Aftermath: II" *"The Aftermath: IV" *"Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special" Total Drama World Tour *"Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1" *"Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2" *"Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan" *"Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better" *"Broadway, Baby!" *"Slap Slap Revolution" *"Can't Help Falling in Louvre" *"Newf Kids on the Rock" *"Jamaica Me Sweat" *"I See London..." *"Aftermath Aftermayhem" *"Hawaiian Punch" Total Drama: Revenge of the Island *"Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!" Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Total Drama Characters Category:Total Drama Island Category:Total Drama Action Category:Total Drama World Tour Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Category:Contestants Category:Alive Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes